


Alone In A Stranger World

by frostedroyaltea



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Apollo Cabin - Freeform, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Iris Message (Percy Jackson), M/M, Nico di Angelo Goes to Hogwarts, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, POV Nico di Angelo, Post-Gaea & The Second Giant War (Percy Jackson), Post-Tartarus (Percy Jackson), Quidditch, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Shadow Travel (Percy Jackson), Short, Short Chapters, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21694453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostedroyaltea/pseuds/frostedroyaltea
Summary: One night Nico is attacked by monsters. He is unable to protect himself, he's alone, and soon overwhelmed. He shadow travels, thus, escaping. Unbeknownst to him he ends up in Scotland. Hogwarts, to be exact.He arrives in the Slytherin common room. He expects to be in the Underworld. The room has the same dark undertones, but he collapses before he can do anything else.Waking up he finds he is alone in a world full of magic. He has no way of contacting either camp, and no one will believe his story.What will happen to him, a demigod; a child of beings thought to be myths, in a place full of witches and wizards.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Nico di Angelo & Draco Malfoy, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 129





	1. Chapter 1

He hated it. Hated the monsters, the pain and fear that came from their attacks. Nico sighed and brandished his sword. His stood his ground, not quite willing to face the hydra that was running to him. 

He could barely see its shadows it was so dark. It only made the stars more visible, although he couldn't appreciate them. 

He went into a defense stance when the hydra reached him. It spat acid and he barely dodged it. He swung his sword, careful to not behead it. 

He heard more in the distance. They were nearing him, and he was running out of time. He thrust his sword at the hydra and it collapsed into a pile of gold dust.

By then the others had him trapped. He was up against a wall and he was surrounded on all sides. The snapping, hissing jaws got closer and acid sprayed from open mouths.

Nico willed the shadows to move him, far from the streets, far from the hydras; closing in on their kill. He felt the shadows cover him and he was gone.

He opened his eyes and saw green light and stone walls. Curious eyes met his. He swayed on his feet and pitched forward. Nico's sword dropped and he pitched forward. 

Several people hurriedly stood. He heard questions shouted at him but he couldn't answer before he fell and hit the floor.

"What was that!"Draco yelled. He strode into the Common Room and stopped in the doorway. "Who, is that?"

"What should we do?" A small girl, a first-year, asked.

"How did that kid get in here?" Draco asked, his gaze sweeping across the room.

"Looked like he apparated in." 

"Suppose we should tell someone. No one touch him," Draco said. He strode out of the room, returning with Madam Pomfrey and a stretcher. 

Nico was lifted onto the stretcher and carried out of the room to the infirmary. 

Ron and his friends a looked up once Madam Pomfrey returned with Nico on the stretcher. 

"All of you out! Ron needs his rest and so does this boy here." 

She got him on the bed and pulled the curtain shut around him. 

Ron peered around the curtain. "Who is he?"

Madam Pomfrey moved in front of him blocking Nico from his vision. "It doesn't matter. Who needs rest. You need rest. Leave the poor boy alone." She shut the curtain tighter. "Now the rest of you, out!" she said.

They hurried out of the room, Hermione and Harry straying behind. 

Ron spared one last glance at the closed off bed before laying on the bed and closing his eyes to sleep.

\---

Nico opened his eyes slowly. His entire body burned and ached. Whatever room he was in filled his eyes with light so intense it burned. He groaned and squeezed his eyes shut.

The muttering quieted then stopped. Nico was alert instantly. His eyes shot open and he sat up. His hand went to his side but his sword wasn't there.

He looked around the room wildly. At the other side of the room there were two people. Two other boys.

Nico's heart raced and he stared at them with wide eyes. He clenched his hand at his side, wanting his sword to appear. 

"It's okay," the black haired one said. "Madam Pomfrey will be out in just a moment." The red haired one nodded.

Nico slid off the bed and stood unsteadily. "Who are you," he demanded. His voice wavered and he shook slightly. His leg buckled beneath him and he fell again, barely catching himself on already weak arms. 

Harry and Ron exchanged nervous glances. "Are you okay?" Ron asked. Harry sat up from the bedside chair and stepped towards Nico.

"Don't hurt me," Nico pleaded. His eyes slid shut. He crumpled to the floor and was unconscious again.


	2. Chapter 2

"That poor kid," Hermione said. "Has he woken up at all?"

"Yesterday in the afternoon. He was really freaked out though, acted like we might hurt him," Harry said. 

They were gathered around Ron's bed and occasionally glanced over at Nico's still figure. "How long has it been now?" Hermione asked.

"About three days. He was brought in two days after me," Ron said. "Hey, Harry, you still playing in the Quidditch game?"

"Yeah. I have to. Wish you could though." 

Nico murmured and the three turned to look at him. 

"How much longer do you have to stay in here Ron?" Harry asked.

"'Bought two days. Not much longer."

Whimpering noises came from Nico and the three's attention was drawn to him again. His eyes opened for a brief moment before closing again. 

Madam Pomfrey appeared in the room and closed the curtain around Nico she disappeared behind it and ducked out moments later.

She clicked her tongue. "You three quit ogling that poor boy. He's very ill and needs rest."

"Sorry."

\--

Nico opened his eyes, night again. By now he knew he was no longer in America. 

The curtains were back up. He peeked his head out. The red haired boy was asleep. 

Nico turnes the lantern, by his bed, on and searched through his pockets. The prism, like his other belongings, had disappeared. They were probably with the rest of his clothes. He doubted the strange woman kept them. The Hydra acid most likely destroyed them. 

Nico frowned. He chipped a small piece of glass off the lantern and held it the light. A small rainbow was created. He frowned again. He didn't have his drachmas. He didn't have anything, not even the rings he wore. 

Doubting he picked up one of the strange glinting coins he found and threw it through the rainbow while muttering, "Iris, rainbow goddess, accept my offering. Show me camp half-blood infirmary."

He could see one of Apollo's kids wrapping bandages around a young campers ankle.

"Will," he whispered. The figure turned. It was Jay, a new Apollo camper.

"Nico!"

"Shh." He held a dinger to his lips. "Jay, I have no idea where I am. I'm not in America anymore. I shadow-traveled to get away from hydras and ended up here. I collapsed and woke up in this bed."

"Weren't you visiting people in Culberstson with Will?"

"Yes but I'm not there anymore. Listen-" He froze.

Nico turned slowly. He could the silhouette of a person standing just behind the curtains. He swiped through the rainbow just before the curtain was yanked open.

Nico quickly stood, and crashed onto the floor. "What are you doing?" he asked weakly.

The red haired boy pulled Nico up and placed Nico's arms on the bed rails. "I heard talking." Ron frowned seeing Nico's shaking body. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing." Nico's hand went to his finger, to twist a ring that was no longer there. 

Nico heard footsteps and felt someone brush past him. He spun around and his arm went to his waist for his sword. He fell to the floor again. The other boy, the black haired one, yanked something off his head. A cloak, his invisibility cloak.

Harry looked down at Nico. Nico glared at him when Harry offered him his hand (in marriage. jk just joking. unless..?). "I can get up myself," he said roughly.

Nico grabbed the rail and pulled himself back onto the bed. 

"Your ankle looks broken," the black haired one, Harry, he thought, said.

Madam Pomfrey burst into the room. "You two be quiet! This poor boy is very ill and very weak. Stop causing a raucous. Potter go back to your dorm or I'll confiscate that cloak. Weasley, you get back in bed. I can't have you waking him up."

"Actually he woke me up."

"Bed. Now." Ron laid back in the bed. He turned his back but Nico could tell he was listening in. 

"Dear, what's your name? Are you a student here?"

"Nico," he mumbled. "No I'm not a student." Student?, he thought.

"Do you know what this place is, Dear?"

"It's a school," he muttered. He grasped his ankle. He had probably broken it. He hoped he didn't. 

"Dear let me have a look at your ankle. You look pained." He frowned but removed his hands. He flinched when hers prodded his ankle. "Broken," she said. "I'll be back. I have to grab something to fix you up."

"She's gone to fetch Skelo Grow," Ron said. He was facing Nico now. "It sucks, that stuff does. My friend had to have it once."

Nico stayed quiet. He only quickly drank what Madam Pomfrey handed to him. "You rest now Dear."

"I can't" he mumbled. 

"I'll be back with a sleeping draught then." 

Nico frowned. "The sleeping draughts aren't that bad" Ron said. "It'll help too, when the Skelo Grow starts to work."

Nico turned to look at him. "How long have I been here?" 

"'Bought 24 hours now, I reckon."

Nico sighed with relief. Not too long than. 

Madam Pomfrey was back and she thrust a cup at him. "Drink up."

Nico took it and frowned. He didn't think these people were monsters in disguise. Still he tilted the cup back into his mouth. He was asleep almost immediately.


	3. Chapter 3

"Nico?" Will appeared in an Iris Message. He looked down and saw Nico asleep on the bed. "Nico..?"

The curtains moved aside and he saw a figure by the bed. His guard immediately rose. "Who are you?"

"Bloody-" Ron stared at it. "What is this?!" He could see it was day where the other person was. 

"What happened to Nico!? And who are you!?"

"Ron. He apparated here and collapsed. Now he's here, in the infirmary, sleeping."

"He won't wake up," Will said. He glared at Ron. "What'd you do to him," he demanded.

"Nothing." Ron rose his hands in surrender. "He had a sleeping draught is all."

Will frowned. "When will he be awake?"

"It'll be morning soon." 

"It'll be night here then."

Nico mumbled in his sleep and Will looked down at him. "If he comes back and any part of him is hurt..."

"He'll be fine. No one here will hurt him," Ron said.

Will's eyebrows furrowed. "I don't like this. He was supposed to be here with me."

"He is really weak though. He could barely stand up early."

"Of course he's not fine. Shadow-traveling is really exhausting. Just- don't let him leave just yet." The image rippled and disappeared leaving a confused Ron standing by Nico's bed. 

Later in the morning, Nico woke up. He looked around the room trying to find the red-haired boy- Ron. He saw him laying in the hospital bed. The other boy, he couldn't remember his name, was laying on the bed that was in between theirs. Bandages were wrapped around his head and he was passed out.

"Ron," he said. Ron looked up. 

"Yeah?"

"Where's my stuff? I need to leave."

"It's in Madam Pomprey's office. And you're not to leave. A blond kid told me. He just appeared in the air and said you can't leave yet."

"Will." Nico's hands curled. "Of course he said that. Then get me my clothes."

Ron wrinkled his nose. "How will the be comfortable? They're in tatters."

Nico sighed. "Something else then. I'm not staying in this," he said pinching the fabric of the hospital gown. 

"I can't. I'm stuck in bed."

Nico sighed. "The person, what'd he look like?"

"Blond, tan, muscular. Looks like a surfer."

"What'd he say?"

"He asked what you were doing here. What happened to you."

"A hydra happened," Nico murmured before laying back down and falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"Nico?" Will appeared in an Iris Message. He looked down and saw Nico asleep on the bed. "Nico..?"

The curtains moved aside and he saw a figure by the bed. His guard immediately rose. "Who are you?"

"Bloody-" Ron stared at it. "What is this?!" He could see it was day where the other person was. 

"What happened to Nico!? And who are you!?"

"Ron. He apparated here and collapsed. Now he's here, in the infirmary, sleeping."

"He won't wake up," Will said. He glared at Ron. "What'd you do to him," he demanded.

"Nothing." Ron rose his hands in surrender. "He had a sleeping draught is all."

Will frowned. "When will he be awake?"

"It'll be morning soon." 

"It'll be night here then."

Nico mumbled in his sleep and Will looked down at him. "If he comes back and any part of him is hurt..."

"He'll be fine. No one here will hurt him," Ron said.

Will's eyebrows furrowed. "I don't like this. He was supposed to be here with me."

"He is really weak though. He could barely stand up early."

"Of course he's not fine. Shadow-traveling is really exhausting. Just- don't let him leave just yet." The image rippled and disappeared leaving a confused Ron standing by Nico's bed. 

Later in the morning, Nico woke up. He looked around the room trying to find the red-haired boy- Ron. He saw him lying in the hospital bed. The other boy, he couldn't remember his name, was laying on the bed that was in between theirs. Bandages were wrapped around his head and he was passed out.

"Ron," he said. Ron looked up. 

"Yeah?"

"Where's my stuff? I need to leave."

"It's in Madam Pomfrey's office. And you're not to leave. A blond kid told me. He just appeared in the air and said you can't leave yet."

"Will." Nico's hands curled. "Of course he said that. Then get me my clothes."

Ron wrinkled his nose. "How will the be comfortable? They're in tatters."

Nico sighed. "Something else then. I'm not staying in this," he said pinching the fabric of the hospital gown. 

"I can't. I'm stuck in bed."

Nico sighed. "The person, what'd he look like?"

"Blond, tan, muscular. Looks like a surfer."

"What'd he say?"

"He asked what you were doing here. What happened to you."

"A hydra happened," Nico murmured before laying back down and falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's been so long :/

Things chased him, and he was stuck, sinking. They grabbed him and yanked out and he was thrust into a small room. His breathing was laboured and he couldn't move. He tried shadow travelling away but it only sapped his energy away.

He beat his fists on the walls, shouting for someone to come. He checked in on himself as the room shrink and closed around his figure. He could hear slithering and hissing and growls from nearing monsters.

Nico sat up gasping. His hand went to his side where his sword usually was. Ron and the black-haired boy looked over. There was a girl, he almost remembered seeing her but the memory was foggy. Light flooded the room. It was day here, wherever "here" was.

"Are you all right?" The black-haired boy said gently.

Nico dropped back down, wheezing. He panicked, even more, seeing his body pooling into the shadows. "Where are my things? I. Need. Them." He panted, his hands unconsciously curling into fists.

"I'll be back." The girl stood and left to the small door at the end of the room. Nico stared at the ceiling, trying to control his breathing and keep himself from sinking into the underworld.

She returned with the nurse-like woman leading. The woman pulled a curtain around the bed and disappeared behind it. "Just relax." She pulled a stick-like object (wand?) from a pocket. She lifted it and Nico flinched away. Madam Pomphrey noticed his shadowed body and her facial features darkened. She took note of the scares and frowned. She waved the wand over him, all the while murmuring the incantation to a spell. "I'll be back in a few hours," she said finally. "For now you'll need to take some potions."

"Po-potions?" He tried to sit up but only fell back. Against his will, his eyes closed and he did not hear the concerned words that came from the witch. He did, however, feel the potions being poured down his throat and sleep tugging at him before he was pulled under. He didn't dream though and for that he was thankful.

When he woke again it was the same day. The two boys were wearing normal clothes and sat in chairs by his bed. They were talking in low voices to someone. The woman was working in the back and returned with a cup- goblet. It was tipped back into his mouth. The flavour was familiar although he couldn't remember where it was from. Slowly, he sat up. He saw who the boys were talking to and his heart leapt. "Will."

Will looked at him and his eyes widened. "Nico! I've been so worried! How did you end up in Scotland?"

"I'm in... Scotland?"

Ron nodded. "You are."

"How..?"

"Nico." Will's voice brought him out of his thoughts. "We'll get you back you don't have to worry about that."

"When?" His voice came out as a croak and he slid down the pillow more.

"We'll find a way. For now, rest okay?"

"Will, what time is it? You look exhausted."

"You look worse. Sleep okay? Eat something. Don't move from that bed until I say you can."

"That's Madam Pomphrey's decision," the black-haired boy said, interrupting Will.

"While I do appreciate your help Harry I know more about his health more than anyone else."

"Will..." Nico said, trailing off.

Will's eyes softened when he looked at Nico. "Sleep okay? I have to go. Ron, Harry, get him he things back. That way he can contact me."

"Phones won't work here," Harry offered."I wasn't talking about phones." Then to Nico, he said, "Goodbye. I love you."

Nico's throat tightened. "Bye. I love you too." Will's image shimmered then disappeared in a shower of gold light.

"So," Ron said. "Who was that?"

Nico stiffened and stared at Ron out of this car. "His name's Will."

Ron snorted. "I know that. You two clearly having something between you."

Nico tensed and his breathing quickened. "What does it matter to you. I-"

"Stop harassing him, Weasley." A tall blonde figure strode in. "He's clearly sick." The blond boy looked him up and down taking in his sunken cheeks and pale skin. "His relationship with Will is none of your business."

"Eavesdropping again Malfoy?"

"No Weasley. I happened to be walking into the room and I heard his name." He looked at Ron, frowning. "You're ready to leave so leave." The blond turned to look at Nico. "You don't belong here, do you." It was phrased more if a statement then question.

Nico froze under his gaze and met his eyes. He swallowed "I-"

"Your accent is wrong. You don't know who he," Draco nodded at Harry, "is." He tilted his head. "So are you? You wouldn't have made it in here unless your magic."

"I have an older type of magic," Nico said. "And I've been occupied for the past few years," he said coldly.

Draco rose an eyebrow. "Really? Do tell."

"I can't."

Draco's eyebrow practically disappeared into his hairline. "Are you from the Italian wizarding school? Do they even have one?" 

"I haven't been to Italy for some time." Nico laid down and closed his eyes.

Later, after much bickering, all three people left him in peace.


	6. Chapter 6

“I found him,” Will said. He sat down heavily at the table. “He’s in Scotland. Somehow ended up shadow-travelling there and ending up at a school for magic.”

Chiron frowned.  “Hogwarts?”

Will blinked in surprise. “Yeah. How did you know?”

“They’re followers of Hecate. I’m not sure when but awhile back she blessed people and then they gained the use of her magic. It’s limited but it is magic. I suppose I’ll have to contact Minerva. We haven’t talked in a long while so it will be interesting.”

“Chiron? We will be able to get him back. Right?”

Chiron stood and squeezed Will’s shoulder. “We will. Of course, we will. We have Mrs. O’Leary and if we need Hecate’s followers have portkey’s. It won’t be long now. You needn’t worry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am working on chapter 7 now so that should be out. Thanks for reading! 🏰 :)


	7. Chapter 7

After hours of rest and several more wretched potions, both Will and Madam Ponphrey cleared Nico to leave his bed. He sat up against the pillows and called Mrs. Leary to him. 

She came, wagging her tail, and drooling all over Nico’s hands. He grumbled but patted her anyway. “What kind of dog is  _ that _ ?”

Nico whipped his head around. Draco was standing in the doorway, staring with wide eyes. His mouth was in a thin line. Nico swallowed. “She’s my dog.” Nico scratched Mrs. O’Leary’s head. She licked him. “Her name is Mrs. O’Leary.”

Draco stared, and his eyes narrowed at the sight of her glowing red eyes and maw. He sniffed. “She looks like Hagrid’s dog. Ghastly beast he is. What kind of dog is she?” Mrs. Leary trotted over to Draco. She sniffed him then leaned against his legs and slobbered over him. Draco grimaced but he patted her hand, though his movements were rather stiff. Nico hid his smirk at Draco’s expression.

“Some kind of mastiff.”

“She doesn’t look like a normal dog. Is she some kind of magical beast?”

“Uhh. Sure. Say that. That’s what she is.”

“Well I suppose you’re free to go.” Draco made for the door. “You’ll be staying in the Slytherin dorms until we figure out how to get you back to wherever you're from.” Draco looked over and regarded Mrs. O’Leary. He sniffed. “I suppose your dog can stay with you by your bed.”

The Slytherin dorms were in the dungeons. The windows glowed with green light and the walls dripped with moisture. A large shape moved past the windows, trailing long tentacles behind it. “That would be the giant squid,” Draco said. “This way.”

He led Nico up a staircase and down a hall, into a room. “You’ll be staying here.” Five beds lined the halls, windows took up one wall. Each bed head a chets at the foot of it. There was a bed shoved in one corner of the room, off from the others. “This will be your bed.”

“Do you know how long it will be before I go back?” 

“No.” Draco turned, his robes sweeping after him. “I’ve got to go. I have class.”

“Can’t I come? I don’t want to be stuck in here.”   
  
Draco eyed him, eyes scanning up and down his body. “Very well,” he said with a sniff. “But if you get into any trouble don’t you go blaming me.”


	8. Chapter 8

At night, Chiron and one of the witches, a woman named Minerva McGonagall spoke over Iris Message. 

“Is Nico well?” Chiron asked.

“He is. He attended classes with another one of our students. A student named Draco Malfoy.”

Chiron stroked his beard and nodded. “Good. Good. And he hasn’t been melting into shadows? Is his colour good?”   
  
Minerva nodded. “Yes. He looks much better. I’d say in a few days' time he will be well enough for him to return to you.”   
  
“That,” Chiron said, “would be wonderful.”


End file.
